


Complementary

by cynane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pining, Rewrite, Sadness, Slow Dancing, Vignette, really.. so much sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynane/pseuds/cynane
Summary: Noctis and Ignis share a tender moment together as this may be their last chance, but it will impact them more than they could have imagined.





	1. Before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a slight rewrite and fluffy continuation of the last scene shown during Episode Ignis' 'True Ending'. (mostly Ignis' POV.. and it's really sappy lmao)
> 
> ❤️

The crackling of the fire and the sound of the folding chairs' light grating on the ground whenever someone sat down had been oddly comforting to Ignis. It was good to be with his three friends again, camping out. However, it was wistful nostalgia that began to overwhelm him more and more as the minutes ticked by. There was no doubt everyone felt it. He noticed that Noctis and Prompto had mostly resorted to silence and Gladiolus had barely eaten the dinner Ignis had made for them (it was a favorite of Noctis: Grilled Barramundi fish and improvised pastries).

 

He understood. The air was thick with mixed feelings: Yearning for an innocent past long gone combined with weariness of the years-long fighting, yet there was also elation for having Noct back among them – albeit for a short while – and anticipation for a new dawn. The moment was bittersweet. This was to be the four friends' last campfire with all of them together and they knew it.

 

Ignis was not entirely sure if it was nighttime – then again most people in Eos stopped keeping track of time that precisely during the Starscourge – but he liked to think that it was. Just like those countless nights they had shared under skies luminous with stars. If only he could have acquired better ingredients for dinner. But, that was out of the question during this fragile state of the world.

 

However, in the span of mere seconds all of his attention was solely focused on the grown man in front of him. He could hear Noctis get up from the chair and wondered what he looked like in the royal garment, the quality black suit that Ignis had kept clean and safe for him during his absence. Their True King spoke his fumbling words of parting and friendship, and Ignis forced himself to keep his poise when he caught the man’s voice breaking. No longer did he hear the sputtering fire or the leaves rustling in the wind, nor Gladio or Prompto. This was the beginning of the prophesied end Ignis had been long dreading and it ultimately showed as he pressed his lips together in a thin line and turned his head aside. It was utterly unfair to him – a cruel game the Astrals and ancient Monarchs were playing.

 

 _I do not want to let him go_ , he thought while listening but tried to put such musings aside. This was not about him, he knew that. Accepting it however was something else. Even during the decade when he was parted from Noctis he had comforted himself with the thought that someday he would be by his side again. But now that he was, their time was running short.

                                                           

* * *

  


Ignis always showed sincere attentiveness to Noctis. It was what was expected of him as chamberlain and adviser, but also something he would do despite him fulfilling these roles. In the past his attention and care went hand in hand with the usual quips here and there and the expressions of worry regarding Noct’s behavior as a prince. It had not all been perfect or serious, but it had been true. In any case, there was no need for quips or advice now. Right now, they had some time alone to talk one on one as friends, perhaps for the last time.

 

Together the two of them walked away from the campsite, the royal retainer following his liege. Unequal in status but equal as companions. They shared soft smiles between them even though Ignis could not see it. Both men had treasured those unrestrained nights years ago, the good moments they had shared which were now fond memories. But there was not much time to dwell on the past.

 

"Luna and you guys brought me this far, and now I'm on my own to finish this." Noctis finally stated and looked fixedly at the endless darkness that was spread out in front of them, hiding the world's light. He envisioned what the dawn would look like once he would restore Eos to its original state, but even more so he envisaged how the gentle warmth of the sun's rays would softly kiss Ignis' scarred skin.

 

Yet Ignis frowned. He would stand by his companion till the end, parting with him was not an option in his eyes. "No. You won't be going alone, Noct. I'll–"

 

"No. You're right." The other man interrupted, sighing in a fond manner. He knew better than to tell Ignis of all people that he would have to face hardships alone. "I mean, I wouldn't have made it all this way without you. Why stop now? In the end, I might not have you at my side, but..." Turning around he faced his oldest friend and placed his hand carefully on Ignis' shoulder reassuringly. "I won't be alone, really. I'll always have you in my heart." He moved his hand down along Ignis' strong arm, resisting the urge to wrap his fingers gently around the other man's wrist but letting them linger there.

 

This seemed to ease Ignis' mind, but not his emotions. He began to feel a burning warmth coiling in his chest upon hearing the other speak to him these words. It was a side of Noctis he had not often had the chance to experience so openly. Gentle and loving and close. Ignis was more enamoured with his Prince – now King – than he wanted to admit, but it was something he almost did not wish he felt. It would make Noctis' absence from this world even harder to bear.

 

 _I can't live without you._ Ignis felt like he could hardly breathe.

 

It were the King's words of gratitude however that seemed to unquestionably stun the bespectacled man back into responsiveness and calm him down.

 

"Thanks..." Noctis smiled, "Thanks for everything, Iggy."

 

The words were simple but they could not have made a bigger impact. Memories flooded back to him – The way Noctis used to smile at him, him cooking meals for the prince (sometimes leading up to him getting royally annoyed at his Prince’s eating habits), keeping him out of trouble, and at last the event that started it all: Meeting the shy boy when he himself was only seven years of age, unable to realise what was in store for both of them as they shook hands. During that moment his life’s purpose was set in motion. Ignis had stood by Noctis and cared for him with all his strength and devotion to fulfill his oath, but the time was coming to let him go for good. With a hint of hesitation he reached out his hand towards the man after he had taken off his glove. It was only fitting to end this the way it had started. Noctis Lucis Caelum carried his burden for the good of the world and its people like a True King should, but to Ignis Noctis was his only world.

 

When Noctis took his retainer’s hand with both of his own, skin touching skin, the emotional wall that Ignis had put up to guard himself crumbled and collapsed. Biting down on his bottom lip he soon smiled instead despite the tears that were slowly rolling down his cheeks. He imagined the look on Noct’s face at that moment – a small but genuine smile, tender blue eyes that had always managed to captivate him during their shared years.

 

“Noct…”

 

Before Ignis could think of more to say, he was gently being pulled closer by the dark-haired man, feeling a hand being placed on his back, the other grasping his shoulder. He leaned in readily, yielding to his beloved King.

 

"Without you–" Noctis began but soon paused, lifting his hand from the man’s shoulder. Seconds later he dared to touch his adviser's hair before moving down until his fingertips softly brushed along the taller man's neck. At last he rested the palm of his hand on Ignis' warm skin just above his shirt's collar and gave a light squeeze. "I don't want to know what would have become of me without you. There wouldn't be _me_ , Iggy. " His voice was low but serious. "I should've said this ages ago... But I guess this is the moment of me spitting things out, right?" It earned him a small smile from Ignis, who was tentatively placing his hands on the man’s back to return the embrace. “I am glad it is.” He replied in a whisper and let his lesser scarred eye fall shut.

 

Ignis had no desire of letting go. Instead he was fixated completely on the man in his arms, as much as he was in Noctis’ arms as well. He caught a whiff of the faint scent of the fire’s smoke that the royal black suit had taken on, mixed with the fleeting fragrance of the (unfortunately canned) Ulwaat berries Ignis had used to make dinner with. Then, when he pressed his aquiline nose ever so carefully to the dark strands of Noct’s hair, he noticed the mild fresh earthy scent, the kind after a rainy day. He knew that this scent was distinctly Noctis’. After having mended and tended to so many pieces of his clothing and being around him on a daily basis for so long, he knew these things. Ignis could no longer lay his eyes on him, but his presence by smell and touch was enough.

 

“Your scent is unchanged.” Ignis smiled. It was soothing.

 

Upon hearing the other’s remark, Noctis began to chuckle. It lightened the mood a bit and Ignis came to the hesitant realisation that – perhaps in another lifetime – they could have been together, be lovers, be a _couple_. They would have been happy too, he knows this. He would have made sure of it.

 

The men slowly broke their hug and at that moment, Ignis had gathered enough courage to place his hand on Noctis’ cheek. It felt right. They had been standing outside in the darkness for a while now, however, resulting in his hands to have gotten rather cold. The both of them soon found this out since Noctis responded with hissing quietly when he felt those chilly fingertips on his face, but this did not stop him from softly laughing, “Specs…” For a moment it was as if they had never been separated all these long years, that there was no unsparing prophecy looming over them. 

 

“Forgive me.” Ignis murmured with a tender smile, having pulled back his hand for a second until he touched the other’s scruffy cheek anew. Inching his fingers a bit higher and a tad closer to his eyes he could feel the light crinkling of skin because of Noctis’ smile. It was almost surreal, being so close now yet knowing in the back of their minds that soon they could not be farther apart.

 

But they privately laughed together, pushing their sadness aside as they walked next to each other in a gentle pace through the barren landscape of Eos. Noctis rested his hand on the small of Ignis’ back in the meantime, his thumb sometimes rubbing the spot through the cloth of his shirt. It did not seem that remarkable a thing to do. Ignis was unsighted after all and this looked like assistance, but they both knew that was just a good excuse. Soon they would return to the tent. Their only way was forward. Their last moments together were to be happy, and right now they were – comforted by each other’s presence, overcoming broken dreams.

 

"Do you remember the promise I made a long time ago? I promised that I would stand by you, Noct." Ignis smiled through his now dried tears that stained his face invisibly,

 

"Always."

 

 


	2. Divulgence of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis explore their feelings and get closer to each other before entering their fallen home - Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! A second chapter. I mean, I made a rewrite of the (‘true’) ending of Episode Ignis, so why not just rewrite the whole ending of the main game, am I right? :’)

“Hey you guys.”

 

It was Prompto’s voice that greeted them when Noctis and Ignis were getting back to the tent together. In an automatic response, the King moved his hand from Ignis’ lower back up to his shoulder. The blond did not even seem to notice, but no one could blame him for that; there was no doubt that his feelings were troubled and conflicted just as much as the others’ were, for at long last — after all they had been through — their long journey was about to reach its sibylline apex.

 

Despite the light daze in the blond’s eyes he smiled at the both of them. Ignis knew he was. He had heard the smile in his voice. Never had he outright said it to the other man, but he was grateful he and Noctis were friends. Prompto was a companion Noctis had chosen he wanted to have in his life and he had brought cheerfulness and distraction along with him. It was something Ignis was unable to give him to the same extent because of his tasks and duties. Of course, some part of him had felt envy because of it in the past, was afraid he had become unwanted, but he had managed to push those fears aside long ago. He had his own place in Noctis' life.

 

Ignis let the man part from his side so he could approach his friend to sit by the fire with him. They needed their moment, too.

 

After hearing the both of them sit down on the camping chairs, he then knew in which direction he needed to take his steps to get to the cooking utensils and their supplies. He had cooked their dinner, but now it was time to clean the pots and pans. Nevertheless, this time it made him feel rather ill at ease. It was odd doing such banal tasks knowing what was ahead of them, or perhaps it was because of his and Noctis’ moment together that was having its inexplicable effects on him. Ignis kept repeating the moment in his head over and over, hearing those gentle words, feeling his hand wrapping securely around his. It had felt warm, secure, and he wanted to feel his touch again.

 

_Get a hold of yourself!_

 

The man decided that it was simply Noctis’ return that made him feel this way — got him into this state of near delirium. After all, the years had been long without him. Lowering and placing his hand on the cool surface of the folding table, he soon turned his head around, “Gladio? A hand, please.”

 

It had become customary for the two to clean up and check their supplies after dinner, and it was no different now. What _was_ different, was that Ignis now kept listening to Noctis’ voice as he stood there after recounting their one-on-one from before. He became very much aware that he had missed it dearly. The videos that were made with their smartphones hardly compared to what his voice was actually like. And he could know, after having listened to them over and over.

 

When Gladio approached and brushed against him to get to the table he was brought back to focus in a mere instant.

 

“’Course.” The Shield finally responded while already being busy gathering the cooking utensils. The both of them had walked to the side in silence until they knelt down, dividing the tasks. Gladio would wash the used pans and plates with the bottled water — for lack of anything better to clean them with — and Ignis would dry and stack them. At one point Ignis was handed one of the oval plates to clean. The repetitive circular motions he made with the dishcloth to dry the plates with had soothed his mind and stilled his many thoughts of loss and yearning.

 

During the time they spent like this the wind in the skies created its wailing song, lamenting the state of the earth below. Yet, Gladiolus’ heavy sigh was still clearly audible.

 

“I’m worried, Iggy.” The man spoke while he loosened the grip on the scrubbing pad he had been using, throwing it in the stained cooking pot. It was clear that Gladio was unsure of how to continue this conversation as he sighed anew, dried his free hand in a half-hearted attempt by wiping it on his pants and thereafter rubbed his neck.

 

Ignis frowned in confusion in the meantime. Did it not go without saying that everyone was worried right now, after all? “As am I Gladio, but Noct—“

 

“Not ‘bout him.” The bigger male cut him off, leaving Ignis in a state of mild bewilderment at the other’s curtness.

 

“About _you_.” Gladio added and put the pan down against the rocks. The clanging sound of this action caused the other man to face him.

 

A huff came from the Chamberlain, “Bloody Hell. Don’t do this, Gladio.” He warned him. They both spoke in hushed voices. He did not want Noctis or Prompto to overhear them quarrelling, they both did not. But they were quarrelling nevertheless. Quite frankly, Ignis did not feel he had the emotional energy to be lectured right now, no matter how good his friend’s intentions might be. Carefully he felt the space around him with his fingertips and placed the plate onto the hard stone.

 

“No. I’m doing this.” The dark haired male resumed despite the other’s plea; he needed to get this off his broad chest, “Don’t be reckless tomorrow, Iggy.” He could not believe he was accusing Ignis out of all people of being rash, but here he was. Of course, the Shield was bringing this up with the incident in Altissia in mind, and Ignis knew. Seeing his friend lying there on the altar on the verge of unconsciousness and in agony after his selfless act had clearly shocked the man. Gladiolus had been worried then, and he was worried now. “I know you’ve been cursing the gods for taking Noct away all those years. I know… I’m no fool, Iggy. I’ve seen the look on your face.”

 

“Gladiolus…” Ignis slowly got up and sucked in a sharp breath. The chilly air stung his lungs. This conversation did not exactly come as a surprise to him. If anything it was overdue as he had expected it to take place years ago already. However, all he wanted at that moment was to get back to Noctis’ side as soon as he could — every moment not spent with him was a moment lost.

 

“Taking risks on occasion is what our duty as royal retainers entails, Gladio. You know this as well as I.” Ignis bit back.

 

 _It’s because I love him. I have always loved him_.

 

“And don’t misplace your attention on me. I do not want it. Not _now_.”

 

Gladiolus likewise rose to his feet and took his heavy steps closer to his childhood friend — anger welling up in his breast after the snide remark — but he ended up doing nothing but observe for what must have been minutes, filled with disquiet. He noticed Ignis’ tense jaw, the scarred lips that sometimes parted to exhale but most often pressed into a thin line. It was of no use. He realised that his words would not reach him for Ignis was too stubborn. Perhaps he had learned that from the best. Perhaps people were right when they said traits could rub off on the ones you are close to.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for. We’re brothers.” Was Gladiolus’ belated reply.

 

But, for the life of him the man could not fully comprehend the sacrosanct devotion Ignis harboured for Noctis, which only seemed to have grown during the Starscourge. In his eyes it was dangerous. It had gotten the man blind, and only the Astrals knew what else he would be willing to give up for the Chosen King.

 

Eventually the man turned back around, not knowing whether to be enraged or to feel sympathy for Ignis, “Just know I’m lookin’ out for you. I should’ve done that when you needed it most. I’ll do it now.” Gladio collected their things to bring back to the campsite, leaving Ignis to stand by himself with the dishcloth still in his hand.

 

The advisor made his way back to the campfire as well. When he passed Gladiolus, he could hear the man rummaging about in their supply bag, accompanied with faint grumbling sounds. Maybe he had been too harsh on the man, and he could not let anger simmer between them. ‘Not _now_ ’ as he reminded himself in the words he had previously spoken.

 

Ignis stepped closer to the other. He heard the sound of glass rolling over stone, so he bent over and felt the ground until his fingers touched the cool glass of a potion’s flask. He picked it up and then reached out to grab Gladio’s hand, pressing the potion flat onto the palm of it. “Thank you.” He said.

 

The grumbling stopped, and he knew that was all Gladio needed to hear.

* * *

 

When what must have been an hour had passed — filled with conversations, careful diversion and gentle laughter — Ignis declared that it was well time for some hours of rest. They all needed it to be able to overcome what was ahead of them. The man listened to everyone agree despite some protest from Prompto, but he noticed that Noctis had not yet reacted to his advisor’s announcement and had been silent. Urging his two other friends to go ahead and get inside the tent he turned his body around again.

 

Ignis calmly reached out his hand after he had approached his King. Upon letting his fingertips graze gently over his arm he knew where he was and that the other was still seated. Noctis indeed sat motionless in the chair in a bent-forward posterior, his hands folded together as his elbows were placed on his knees. He was lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Noct. It is time for bed.” He said in a soft voice as he tried to get his attention, “Ah, do you need rest at all?” He then asked because it suddenly hit him that resting now might have been the least of his wishes after his decade-long crystalline stasis.

 

Noctis’ head snapped up to gaze at his chamberlain when the man’s deep voice reached to him. He found it hard to suppress a small smile — even after all these years Ignis was still as caring as he was during their shared time together in the Citadel and every moment thereafter.

 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked when he felt the man’s movement but heard no reply and slowly stepped in front of him, “Noct—“ He frowned in concern.

 

 “Yeah.” The younger of the two of them made a half-hearted attempt to chuckle and tilted his head downwards to gaze back to the ground, “Stay with me before catching some shut-eye? Continue where we left off.” The man rose to his feet and moved the chair he had just sat upon back with one of his legs. He tried to look into his friend’s faded eyes behind tinted glasses. He never really had done it before, not with as much attention. In fact, he had mostly tried to avoid seeing those dead-scarred eyes as it brought him feelings of overwhelming guilt, but now he could see in them their own distinct harrowing beauty.

 

For Ignis, it was a surprise to hear the request of another moment to share between them, but deep in his heart he felt that it was what he wanted more than anything.

 

“I kind of want to dance with you, Iggy.” Noctis whispered while his gaze never left the other man’s face.

  
  
Ignis froze in place. This sounded like his serious voice, so he knew the other was not jesting. Swallowing hard he tried to ease himself, hoping his heart would stop pounding so loud it was deafening to him and that the faint dizziness that swelled up would fade. “Dance, Noct? A tempting idea, surely, but we can’t.” He spoke with attempted determination.

 

“I want to. I think you want it, too. We should.”

 

Ignis’ smile then slowly disappeared to make place for a wistful expression, which did not escape Noctis’ attention. The King moved in closer and took the man’s hand in his. Slowly, he grazed his thumb along the palm of it until wrapping his fingers around to securely hold onto his hand, “Here. I’ll guide you.” He whispered but a light tremor in his voice betrayed a hint of timidity. One small part of his mind told him it was inconsiderate or cruel for doing this to his retainer now. He knew he was destined to die and therefore that he would leave Ignis behind, but he could not help himself. He felt the confusing need to be close to him, something he should have done more when the destruction of their kingdom and the desolation of Eos was not yet looming over them. For too long he had taken the man’s care and companionship for granted. This, he bitterly reminded himself.

 

But, with this reminder also came the realization that the urge he had felt burning inside was caused by devastating love.

 

He had never seen Ignis quite so vulnerable until this night. The surprise on his face when he placed his hand to rest upon his back, the tiny smile that blossomed on his features when holding him close, it made his heart flutter… Not unlike the times when he gave Ignis lingering glances after battles when his hair was just a bit dishevelled and his skin glowing with the faintest gleam of sweat, or when the other pushed his sleek glasses back up after they had inched down the bridge of his nose ever so slowly.

 

He sensed that deep down, he had always loved Ignis and his steadfast presence.

 

Noctis carefully took a small step to the side and smiled when Ignis followed. Encouraged by this he then took another step, and another, until slowly they were dancing in the darkness, only illuminated by the flickering of small flames of the campfire.

 

“Remember when you tried to teach me how to dance?” The King murmured.

 

Ignis began to scoff in a light-hearted manner, “As I recall the correct version of the story is that you refused to go to your dancing lessons the late King had arranged, so they taught me in your stead. The plan was that I could teach you in turn. A bold move, I’d say.” He whispered, and then after a pause resumed, “You were picky in choosing your company.”

 

 “Yeah. Still am.” Noctis replied and they both smiled.

 

“In any case, I don’t think my lessons have stuck, your Majesty.” Ignis remarked but truthfully he was enjoying every second of it. As he was gently swaying along with his movements — being so close to him — he could feel the slow rise and fall of the man’s chest, felt the fabrics of their clothes brush together. He could feel the faint pulse of his heartbeat as his fingers were placed close to his wrist, the warmth of their skin touching which made his fingertips tingle.

 

 _I love you_ , he repeated over and over in his head but still, he did not dare say it out loud.

 

Ignis had always prided himself for being rational, to let his mind rule and not his heart. Most times he succeeded, but this façade had been falling apart ever since their embrace. With all his heart he prayed to any Astral that would listen, begging this moment to last forever. It was ironic, for Gladio had not been wrong. Much of his time he had spent being enraged at those gods and their demanding prophecy. He was reminded by it when he felt the heavy ring around Noctis’ finger as he had clasped his hand in his. The Lucii ring, both a blessing and a curse.

 

He held onto the man’s shoulder gently and leaned in further, holding his head next to his King’s as he slowly rocked along with Noctis’ attempt at dancing. He did not want his mind to spiral back to thoughts of desperation. This moment was too precious for it.

 

As they waltzed slowly on shuffling feet, Noctis turned his head slightly and gazed at his Royal Advisor’s profile while his hand was still placed on the small of the man’s back. Minutes were spent like this, dancing without music and seeking solace in each other’s presence. It was only sporadically that Noctis’ calves bumped against the folding chairs. This was mostly caused by the man’s state of distraction as he gazed at Ignis because — By the Astrals — he was handsome.

 

And together, they were complete.

 

But the moment could not last.

 

While their hands were still joined together, they came to a standstill. “Noct, I can’t deny I’m taking pleasure in this… But, we ought to go to bed.” Ignis whispered.

 

Noctis let his eyes fall shut and sighed silently, “Yes, you go. I’ll join you soon.” The man replied with a soft smile and with reluctance they parted.

* * *

 

Once Ignis had retreated back into the tent, Noctis was left alone to consider his thoughts and feelings that had brought him unexpected confusion. Tipping his head back his blue eyes were fixed on the blackened sky, trying to spot even the littlest hint of the stars. Nevertheless, it did not take long for his mind to mull over the enigma that was Ignis Scientia.

 

His chest hurt and his heart was heavy. He had thought, _I am ready to face the fate the Astrals and Kings have put before me_ , but when he had laid his eyes upon Ignis and upon his friends, he knew that was a lie. He understood what he had to do, but if he could have chosen a lifetime with Ignis, there would be no doubt. He would have been able to make good for all the hardships he had put him through.

 

He wondered, _what would have happened between us if my planned marriage to Luna was never a thing?_

 

Noctis had respected and loved Lunafreya in the past, but it was Ignis who felt like home to him and who was always by his side with adamant will. Between the King and his Royal Advisor, there was unshakeable trust, and that hidden love had blossomed from that should have come as no surprise. He knew, arranged marriages in history had rarely produced happy marriages. He decided that, loving Ignis and liking Luna were different things. The King and the Oracle had both been stuck in traditions of yore.

 

But such thoughts were futile now.

 

Instead of acting on his affections he had ignored his feelings so well he had barely been aware of them. A shared dance or night together could hardly make up for that.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He uttered into the dark before he too got inside the tent, warm with the others’ presence.

 

To the right of him Gladio was already asleep, as well as Prompto. Ignis was lying close to the centre and when his eyes adjusted more to the lack of light in the tent he could see the man slowly rubbing the blond’s shoulder. It was not the first time he noticed Ignis would sometimes do this. Prompto was a rather restless sleeper and the soothing helped him rest easy. Perhaps it was done also out of self-interest as Ignis did not quite fancy a kick in the back when asleep.

 

Lying down on the sleeping mat it did not take long until he heard soft shuffling accompanied by a soft breath escaping Ignis’ lips. Noctis smiled faintly — it was familiar.

 

"Couldn't you have updated the tent?" He remarked tauntingly.

 

Ignis huffed, "For old time's sake." The advisor had just as much sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

He heard some more shuffling as Ignis rolled on his side to face the man. Noctis soon did the same and moved in rather too close as he bumped the tips of their noses together by accident. He chuckled awkwardly, as did Ignis in a quiet manner, but they also both moved back an inch out of embarrassment.

 

But then, a gasp.

 

Noctis had placed his hand on Ignis’ cheek, gently touching his cheekbone until his fingers trailed down. He felt the light scarring caused by acne that had plagued the man when they were both teenagers. He remembered how self-conscious Ignis had been about it, and how he never understood that. Soon he felt the additional battles’ markings closer to his eye and across his eyebrow as his thumb brushed along it.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, then let the back of his index finger touch the bridge of his nose down to the tip of it. As if in trance, he moved in closer, felt the man’s soft and shallow breathing against his own lips, and watched him. He watched the light flutter of his eyelids, the furrowing of his eyebrows, his gorgeously sculpted face.

 

Ignis slowly shook his head, “No. Don’t ever be.”

 

They almost kissed. They were close to giving in completely to their newly recovered feelings that had flared up. They both wanted to with arduous passion.

 

However, the possible reality of getting caught had started them both when — suddenly —  Gladiolus made a grunting sound in his sleep as he rolled on his other side, cutting short their moment of affection.

 

Ignis moved back again, which made Noctis’ hand slip away from the man’s face. Clearing his throat, he whispered: “Sleep tight, Noct.” There was a certain heartbroken tenderness to his voice he could not mask.

 

At that instant, consternation was his bedmate, beguiling his mind. He feared he had been selfishly pushing his feelings onto Noctis. For long he had been made to believe that Lady Lunafreya and Noctis were supposed to be star-crossed lovers and there would have been no place for his love in such an affair. He had thus smothered his feelings until there had only been a dull ache left in his heart. The same ache, he felt now.

 

Noctis lied back but wanted to curse, or yell, or perhaps both. Instead of what he desired to say — _I think I’m in love with you_ — he responded in a similar fashion as his dearest chamberlain, “Good night, Iggy.” But he simply could not leave it at that. After quiet minutes he leant over the man’s frame carefully, held his face to turn it back to him, and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

 

Responding to that, Ignis reached out to hold Noctis’ hand in his own, clutching it but ignoring how the elaborate ring of the Lucii his King had forgotten to take off pressed achingly into his skin.

 

There were still many words unsaid, but it eased some of their heart’s cares.

* * *

 

 When they awoke in perpetual darkness, few words were spoken between them but they had not forgotten what had happened — a revelation. They gathered courage in the morning and exchanged gentle touches as reassurances that everything was still alright for now, that _they_ were alright.

 

But they could no longer elude fate, set in stone.

 

So, on they went to and through their lost home, and when the noises of mutated fauna and Starscourge-born demons became evermore present, Ignis knew that they were almost there, inching closer to the Citadel. But, it was not merely the sounds. There was a foul stench of rot and death and that crept up on them – the scent of ruin and war. And Ignis could not help but think,

 

_This world is already lost, let him stay with me._

 

Feeling a soft pat on his back, he focused on his friends, smiled, and he heard Noctis whisper:

 

“We’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I have written all that I think could ( *should*) have happened during their last night of camping! perhaps I exploited this moment a bit too much lmao... But now it is finally time to see what will happen as the companions fight their way to the Citadel (there will be more action at least, I can promise that) :)
> 
> Alas, it might take me a while posting the next chapter as I'm rather busy with my bachelor's thesis this semester hhhnn
> 
> And, of course, thanks for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the first fic I have ever written down, so I really hope you liked it! If it's even a little bit successful I will surely continue this and write more about them (perhaps what happens after, /happier/ things, etc.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> edit: I'm gonna continue this asdfhhgfddj


End file.
